The Incredible Uzumaki
by Creed of Darkness
Summary: Many believe that the Namazaki clan were not anything special. They were wrong. The clan rises again in the young Naruto Uzumaki and he unleash's a nightmare of the past to allow it to become less of a monster and let it be a hero. Naruto/harem main pairing naruto/hinata
1. prologue

**_The Incredible Uzumaki_**

**Prologue **

Most clans of Konoha all have secrets about their clan's beginnings, most especially the Namazakis. Their clan was full of great warriors and strategists all due to having minds more brilliant and sharp than a Nara, Stronger than a Amakichci, Faster than a Inuzuka and more powerful than a Hyuuga and a Ucihia (A/N- on a personal note most Uchia's are weak so that is easy Lol). The clan had a bloodline limit that in times of need would activate but then once activated you lose control and become a raging beast that grows stronger the angrier it gets.

A Namazaki has not shown the bloodline limit in over 400 years as the Namazaki for unknown reasons were becoming unable to access it, plusthe Namazakis were being asked to go to war more and more until only the main family was only ones left. The clan head and his wife had only one child and his name was Minto Namazaki. Then disaster struck in the form of an Ucihia assassin. He killed Mintos parents and then vanished. After that Minto joined the ninja academy and straight away showed he was a prodigy as he had more Charka than anyone else and had great control as well.

Minto grew up to be a great and powerful ninja, which is when at the age of 15 he met Kushina Uzumaki, last of the Uzumaki clan known for their long lives and potent charka. A refugee of the hidden leaves allies, the whirlpool village. One day after the academy Kushina was walking home when she was abducted by Kumo Jonins for her clan's special sealing jutsu. Minto was the one to look for her and he found her by following her red hair which she had pulled out so that others could find her (not all of it just a few strands). He saved her and then began to slowly fall in love. At the time Kushina had become an accomplished swordswoman known as the red death because she always put her charka into her swords and since she contains the nine tailed fox so they appeared to glow a ghostly red. Also she was a secret practitioner of Chakra Item jutsu which means that she could make her chakra into various shapes and use it in battle. Also she was the second container of the Kyuubi kitsune no yoku.

Minto specialised in the sealing arts and shape manipulation jutsu but the two that were his best known Jutsu was Rasengan and Flying Thunder God jutsu. These two Jutsu were what made him known as the yellow flash and helped him finish the second Shinobi War and become Hokage. Then Kushina and Minto married in secret at the age of 23. Then there was the baby they were expecting on the 7th October.

Naruto Uzumaki Namazaki's birth was delayed but on the 10th October he was born. Then disaster struck on the young family. As Minto tried to stabilise Kushina's seal when a masked figure grabbed and threatened the new-born Naruto in order that the Kyuubi would be released. Then while they were fighting, the Kyuubi was released. The masked figure then somehow forced the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. Minto was forced to use the Jutsu Dead Reaper Summoning Jutsu to summon the death God. After he had summoned the death God, the death God said "Your family's bloodline is still strong, especially so in your son. But it has been left dormant for over 400 years and as your son is Kami's chosen one so he will need this power and that of the Kyuubi's as well. But know this mortal, your son shall experience many hardships and most will be the fault of the people you have saved this day."

With that Minto Namazaki, the forth Hokage and yellow flash, died. His wife did not die as she also had a bloodline which was called divine body which means that the larger chakra reserves the better she heals and if it is large enough they can slow down aging and even stop aging at all.

She was taken by one of the elders of the village, an old War hawk called Danzo who used to command the ROOT ANBU, which are still around and are his own personal army which he uses to further his own agenda of ruling all the elemental. (A/N- Sick in the head aren't he. Old Bastard).Each of the ROOT ANBU is emotionally broken and mentally so that as they are trained, they become fanatically loyal to Danzo. (As I said he is a sick bastard and worse in that he is like Orcoicmaru in that he is a gay pedo-LOL.)

As Naruto lay crying, a shadow fell over him. A voice says, "You are to be my weapon and my slave." The shadowy figure reached behind Naruto's neck and chanted in a strange language, and then in a flash of light the figure was gone and on Naruto's neck where the figure touched there was an evil looking symbol on top of a seal.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter1

16 years later

_BEP, BEP, BEP _**CRASH. "**I hate getting up in the morning," said Naruto Uzumaki, academy student, in a tried and deep voice (A/N- I thought the academy should of lasted longer so everyone who was 12 are now 16) Naruto was a tall young man at a height of 6'5 which was taller than Choji, his best friend along with Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba. He hated the (A/N-PINK, HOWLER MONKEY, BITCH) Sakura Harnuo and (A/N- GAY, EMO, PIECE OF SHIT, UGLY, UCHIHA BASTERD) Sauske. He also had secret love interests which were Hinata hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Anko, Kurinana and Tusma Inuzuka. He hid this by acting like he had a crush on Sakura and let her hit him

As he showered and dressed he thought to him, 'Today I will finally drop the idiotic mask that I have had to wear for over 10 years.' (A/N- I know I said that they leave at 16 but I kept the starting age of 6) You see Naruto was a known prankster, but to a chosen few he was a technological genius in that he had helped design some new electrical machinery like Nano mites which are to be used in healing practises. Today after the academy he was going to go to a demonstration of his Nano mites to see if the previous errors were only flukes and hope that it works as the deadline is becoming ever nearer.

Today Naruto wore a black leather trench coat, black ANBU style pants, steel toe boots, two belts and a sleeveless black shirt (I know that he wears a lot of black but I like black and it's my story so I can do what I want). He then put on his two kunai, senbon and shruiken pouches. He had on his back a claymore and a katana which were the blades he specialised in along with zantabous and sabres.

Time skip 20 minutes

As Naruto walked down the street to the academy he thought about all the things he had done. The pranks, the chases and even the friends he had made.

As he walked in deep thought, he did not see an individual and then **BAM!** He and the other person fell onto the ground and there was a feminine EEP which Naruto recognised as Hinata Hyuuga's, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, voice which is very soft and gentle. ''Oh I am so sorry Hinata I did not see you there. Here let me help you.''

''Thank you'', mumbled Hinata


End file.
